The invention relates to radar reflectors and more particularly but not solely to such reflectors for use on sea vessels.
Radar reflectors are employed to improve the radar echoing properties of objects or land formations with a view to improving the detection of such objects or formation by radar scanning equipment. Radar reflectors of this type to be fully efficient should reflect radar waves back parallel to their initial direction.
In many applications it is advantageous if the reflector is capable of providing reflection of radar signals in any direction and in applications such as in sea vessels it is advantageous if this capability is not badly affected upon heeling of the vessel.
Corner reflectors, constructed of three sheets of reflective material which are mutually perpendicular, i.e., orthogonal re-entrant trihedrals, are known to provide effective reflection over a range of angles of incidence, with the signal strength decreasing as the obliquity increases, forming a lobe.